Cross my heart, and hope to die
by uber-cute-chibi
Summary: Alfred and Arthur have an argument, Alfred thought things would quickly be solved like always, but when Arthur comes back home, things don't go quiet the way Alfred had hoped.


Alfred and Arthur had had a fight, well no. It wasn't a fight, just a small argument, but it was an argument that was just another to the list of all the so called "small" arguments they had been having as of late. But that is beside the point.

It had been an argument, just a small one in Alfred's eyes, but it had been enough for Arthur to feel the need to not only leave the room, but the apartment all together. At first, Alfred couldn't bring himself to care.

"This whole thing is his fault anyway! All of our arguments are his fault!"

So he didn't think about it. Alfred started playing games before just deciding to go to bed, knowing Arthur would be back in a few hours and their argument would come to an end with an apology and a kiss by early or late morning, like they always did.

"Alfred!"

He woke with a star as Arthur called him. Alfred rolled over and looked at the alarm clock; the bright green numbers telling him it was a little after three am. Great.

Alfred put on his glasses and a pair of pants before going out into the living room where Arthur was bound to be. Arthur stood in the middle of the living room, his back to Alfred and he looked like, he was shaking.

"Arthur?" Arthur didn't reply. He didn't even turn around to face Alfred. Alfred couldn't hold back a small sigh. "Arthur. Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said the stuff I said. I was just angry and being stupid. I'm sorry."

Again Arthur didn't reply. So Alfred moved closer to him he was about to say something as he put his hand on Arthurs shoulder, but that was when the other man choose to speak.

"I can't keep doing this Alfred." Arthur said quietly. "I keep letting you back in time and time again just for you to hurt me all over again. It's killing me."

Arthur sounded close to tears. He sounded as if once miss placed word and a slightest of touches would send him into an emotional breakdown. Alfred honestly had no idea their arguments hurt Arthur so much.

"I'm sorry." Alfred said quietly. "I'm sorry. I swear I won't do this again."

"Do you promise?" Arthur asked, his voice still sounding broken.

"I promise."

"Cross your heart?"

"Cross my heart." Alfred told him with a small smile.

"Hope to die?"

"Yeah, hope to die."

It was then that Arthur turned to face him. But something was wrong. It wasn't the blood shoot eyes, or the tear stained cheeks, it was the smile, an evil, twisted smile, which had no business being on Arthurs face.

Alfred felt a sharp, sudden pain in his stomach. He looked down and his eyes widened. Arthur, the love of his life, had just stabbed him. Crimson began leak out from around the knife, running down his bare stomach and soaking into his pants.

"I'm so happy Alfred." Arthur said the twisted smile still on his face. "Now you and I can be together forever. And we won't ever fight ever again. You make me so happy Alfred. I don't want us to be ever apart or angry at each other ever again."

Alfred wanted to scream. He wanted to run away. He wanted to slap Arthur and tell him to pull himself back together. But when he opened his mouth, all that came out was a small gasp. He couldn't believe this was happening. Alfred honestly couldn't believe Arthur had stabbed him. Not only that, but Arthur had seemed to go crazy too.

"I'm so happy." He said again and twisted the blade. Alfred cried out in pain then, only to be silence by Arthur kissing him. "Please don't cry." He said sweetly. "It will be over soon." Arthur chooses then to ripe the knife out and Alfred's legs gave out. He fell to his knees on the soft carpet, staining it with some of his blood.

Arthur placed a brief kiss to him lips before pressing the blood covered knife to Alfred's neck. "I love you." He said with a sweet smile before ripping the knife across Alfred's neck, watching as a waterfall of blood spilled from Alfred's neck onto the flood, staining it red and pooling around his feet.

Arthur didn't stop there. He couldn't. Arthur began to hack at Alfred's neck. Tears flesh from bone and only when Alfred's spine gave a sickening creak and his head came apart from his body did Arthur stop.

He brought the decapitated head up to eye level, smiling at Alfred. Blood was splashed across his face and glasses, his glasses now being slightly askew.

"Oh Alfred, I love you so much, and I promise I will never leave you again. Cross my heart, and hope to die."


End file.
